


А ты смотришь

by Furimmer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: — и словно Бог в глаза мне глядит





	А ты смотришь

**Author's Note:**

> заметки на коленке
> 
> Бернард пишет Эстер  
> Вера Полозкова

Девчонка смотрит на него внимательно украдкой, верит, что Шинджи не замечает. Дурёха. Как не заметить настолько очевидное? Момо смотрит долго, пристально, не отрываясь, и делает какие-то выводы в своей маленькой хорошенькой головке.

Не доверяет, уверен Шинджи.

_Девочка моя, учись доверять, доверие — всё._

Хирако понимает, что у девчонки миллион и одна причина не верить больше никому, но не научится доверять своему капитану, нечего ей делать в его отряде. Теперь он её капитан, а не предатель Айзен.

Девчонка смотрит, и Хирако отрывается от своих бумаг и смотрит в ответ насмешливо, нагло ухмыляется, чтобы позлить Хинамори. Та краснеет и отводит взгляд. До чего скучная девчонка! Вся такая правильная и занудная. Читает отчёт, у Шинджи глаза слипаются от монотонного бормотания, почти шёпота. Она сама себя-то слышит?

А её огромное и светлое чувство к этому недобогу? Сколько ночей Хирако засыпает под её рыдания по ушедшему капитану — стены-то в бараках тонкие. И раздражает его это всё неимоверно.

И потому Хирако бесит Хинамори в ответ. У Момо в жизни только и осталась одна работа, никаких других интересов, и потому Хирако совсем не интересуется работой, всегда беззаботен и весел рядом с понурой Хинамори. Хирако наблюдает за девчонкой с усмешкой и нагло ухмыляется, когда она ловит его взгляд. Та привычно краснеет, отворачивается. Шинджи смеётся и зовёт её по имени, добавив дурацкое «тян», знает, что Айзен называл её иначе. Девчонка не отзывается и краснеет ещё сильнее.

Время летит так, что Шинджи не успевает следить за всеми переменами происходящими с девчонкой. Вот она не смела заговорить со своим капитаном, а вот уже сама обращается, по имени зовёт. Или всегда отводила взгляд, стоило Шинджи заметив, что Момо наблюдает за ним, а вот уже смело смотрит в глаза, вздёрнув подбородок. Или же раньше в бою держалась всегда рядом, прикрывала спину, а вот уже закрывает его своим маленьким хрупким телом.

Шинджи кажется, что время замерло.

Хинамори падает, Шинджи едва успевает подхватить её, как будто если она коснётся земли, всё происходящее станет реальностью.

Но это и есть реальность.

Рана на груди Хинамори пугает своим размером и обилием крови. Кровь толчками выбивается из разорванных тканей, пачкая краснотой пальцы Хирако, пытающегося зажать рану.

Хинамори перехватывает руку Шинджи, привлекая внимание _своего_ капитана. Смотрит глазами ясными, чуть улыбается. Шинджи паника топит. В карих глазах Момо спокойствие и ни капли страха. Хирако смотрит в ответ и не может выдавить привычной ухмылки. Хинамори кивает, мол, я всё понимаю, и улыбается. Сжимает пальцами холодными руку _своего_ капитана.

Шинджи захлёбывается отчаянием и страхом. А где-то сквозь бесконечный грохот боя и лязг металла до него доносится:

— Я всё правильно сделала, _мой капитан?_


End file.
